Una sombra persistente
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers EP7. Viñetas. La relación entre Natsuhi y Yasu, que al final se convirtió en un círculo vicioso. No hagas a otros lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti, madre.
1. Sueño

**Título: **Una sombra persistente  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>74. Sueño

* * *

><p>El sonido de las gaviotas cantando armoniza con el mar, trayendo un ambiente pacífico y añorable, en el cual la mansión Ushiromiya se encuentra envuelto, cual si fuera una cuna con un maravilloso paisaje. Natsuhi puede ver a su familia en el edificio, una desconocida niña corriendo por los pasillos y a su esposo, persiguiéndola como si tuvieran la misma edad, el rostro contraído por la emoción. Su familia, se dice, dejándose envolver también por el momento, por el ensueño que siempre esperó desde que se casó. Sin embargo, el momento dura apenas lo que un parpadeo y el silencio armónico se rompe al estallar un potente llanto, que parece resonar en su cabeza y en los vidrios de la mansión casi como si buscara romperlos.<p>

Ese llanto, un llanto poderoso, taladra sus oídos y resuena en su cerebro, logrando que se lleve las manos hacia la cabeza, en espera de detener lo que parece un temblor en su interior. Los ojos le arden y amenazan con salirse de sus órbitas, para cuando se lleva las manos hacia ellos, se da cuenta de que están inyectados en sangre, misma que pinta sus dedos de rojo y las palmas también. El llanto parece incontrolable, el desconocido bebé sigue llorando como si alguien lo torturara, como si alguien desgajara sus pequeños miembros uno por uno. Natsuhi quiere que se calle, que el mundo antes brillante vuelva a ser el mismo, no uno estático y sangriento nada más estallar el llanto.

El cielo rojo es su guía conforme avanza a trompicones buscando la fuente de tal berrido y los objetos se desdibujan por su percepción alterada, volviéndose sombras siniestras en la oscuridad. La mujer se adentra en el bosque dejando atrás la escena maravillosa e inexplicable que hasta hace unos momentos la ha arrullado y pronto encuentra la causa de todo su dolor, de aquella terrible pena que amenaza con destrozarla en cualquier segundo.

Un bebé, un bebé horrible y con el rostro deformado, oculto bajo una pequeña mata de cabello rubio que pretende emular al de su esposo, tan impuro de su sangre. Un bebé que se ha introducido en su apacible vida sólo para corroer todo a su alrededor, alterar el mundo que construyó para sí y su marido, para un futuro hijo de la familia. No se calla, nunca se calla. El fin del bosque está cerca y Natsuhi se resuelve a terminar con eso de una vez por todas, tomando al deforme infante entre sus brazos, que parece haber sufrido todo tipo de golpes, causas principales de su deformidad.

La solitaria figura que es Natsuhi avanza entre sombras de árboles que parecen reír con voz siniestra al agitarse al viento, el bebé yace en sus brazos, protegido de un posible intento de escape, que nunca llega pese a que la mujer se acerca a un acantilado, anhelante por fin de libertad. Sonríe con calma cuando alza el pequeño bulto hacia el aire, casi como ofreciéndoselo a dioses desconocidos y cuando lo suelta, el rostro hasta ahora deforme pero inocente se convierte en otro, diabólico y mayor, que la fulmina con los ojos llenos de odio.

—¡Me voy a vengar de ti! —exclama con voz distorsionada, al tiempo que el cuerpo gira en caída libre, riendo con verdadera maldad—. ¡Me voy a vengar de ti,_ madre_!

El grito se pierde en la oscuridad y sigue resonando aún cuando Natsuhi se levanta de golpe de la cama, el rostro sudoroso tras haber vivido la misma pesadilla de siempre, que la hace entornarse en busca de su esposo, sólo para encontrarlo profundamente dormido y ajeno a sus temores. Rokkenjima permanece en total tranquilidad en esas noches, ningún llanto llega a escucharse para romper el silencio y con el su vida, pero aún así Natsuhi espera y observa, con concentrada calma, todo a su alrededor, hasta cerciorarse, como siempre hace, de que ha sido un sueño.

Después de todo, ella se ha deshecho del bebé. Y aunque éste venga a atormentarla en sueños, cada vez que llega la mañana, con sus deslumbrantes rayos solares, ella sabe que ha ganado la partida y que nunca habrá venganza, sólo el eco ilusorio de su propia culpabilidad.


	2. Usted

**Título: **Una sombra persistente  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>82. Usted

* * *

><p>El aire tiene ese olor familiar a problemas, entre corrosivo y amargo, que ella conoce muy bien de cuando Krauss llega con nuevos y absurdos planes en los cuales gastar dinero. Quizás se debe sólo a que está nerviosa, Natsuhi no puede decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero decide mantenerse alerta, pues además, ese mismo día llegan los nuevos sirvientes de la casa Fukuin y no debe mostrarles su lado débil, ese que sin duda alguna aprovecharían para flojear.<p>

Genji también parece nervioso cuando pasa por su lado, de camino hacia el salón principal, donde todos la esperan formados en dos grandes filas, desde los más experimentados hasta los más nuevos, los que tendrán que pasar su inspección antes de cantar victoria. Hay una gran variedad de rostros que no le inspiran la menor confianza, pero dado que siempre es así y a que ya está acostumbrada a las sonrisas falsas y a las que son un poco más atrevidas, decide que les dará el beneficio de la duda, al menos por unos días.

—Tienen la gran responsabilidad de mantener la casa de la familia Ushiromiya en condiciones, de hacerle honor a su nombre con su duro trabajo... —el discurso de Natsuhi es pesado y solemne, casi como si estuviese encargándoles proteger el universo. Además también hace la asignación de turnos y da las reglas, completamente estrictas, sobre lo que quiere que se haga y sobre lo que no se permitirá ni pensar. Todos en el salón están callados y casi parecerían solemnes sino fuera por sus amagos de sonrisa, temblando en sus labios conforme la mujer sigue su discurso, que sin duda consideran totalmente fuera de lugar, pero al que, llegado el momento final asienten con obediencia, digna y aprendida en la casa Fukuin.

Están todos por despedirse para comenzar sus labores en ese lugar vasto y desconocido, cuando Natsuhi advierte una extraña figura antes oculta entre los más grandes. Es pequeña y frágil y además, tiene cara de asustada. No parece pintar en nada con los demás sirvientes, altos y experimentados, lo suficientes como para obtener información sobre cuándo flojear. Es una niña pequeña, enjuta y tímida, que dirige sus ojos azules a su encuentro con cierta reticencia, como si ella tampoco supiera muy bien cuál es su papel en ese lugar.

—¿Puede trabajar, Genji? —susurra Natsuhi, logrando que el lugar se llene de murmullos que parecen emular los de ella, aunque teñidos con un toque de cierta burla y desprecio—. ¿No es muy pequeña?

—Lo es, señora, pero le aseguro que tiene los mejores grados y que será responsable —asegura Genji, quien aunque no ha perdido la compostura siente que no puede ocultar el nerviosismo en su interior, que podría delatar inmediatamente su plan y causar un escándalo—. Déjemelo todo a mí.

—S-sí —dice la niña, motivo por el cual se ha suscitado todo ese extraño asunto y de la cual Genji informa inmediatamente su nombre entre susurros, esperando que la mentira siga siendo creíble—. Le prometo que t-tra-trabajaré duro, Natsuhi-sama.

La manera en la cual parece temblar no consigue convencer del todo a Natsuhi, pero como siempre, decide darle una oportunidad, como a todos los demás. Ve a Yasuda retirarse, junto con el resto de los sirvientes que siguen murmurando e inmediatamente a Genji después, para clases más personalizadas de las tareas de la casa, no sin dejar de pensar en que todo aquello huele a problemas y que espera que esa tal Yasuda no sea una molestia, pues ya tiene a una hija a la cual cuidar.


	3. Impresión

**Título: **Una sombra persistente  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>34. Impresión

* * *

><p>No está segura de cómo su mundo ha logrado estabilizarse, a pesar de que el concepto de estabilidad sólo implique la misma rutina, días llenos de burlas y apodos que ella no soporta. Se ha vuelto parte de la mansión con sus largos pisos y sus vastos pasillos, con las habitaciones olvidadas y mohosas, las interminables ventanas que en la noche se abren por sí solas, como si buscaran libertad. Yasu piensa que no está del todo mal pese a las claras desventajas, como el tener que acudir a la escuela al mismo tiempo o los desagradables comentarios del resto de los sirvientes, que ni persuadidos por sus excelentes grados, que Genji-sama siempre saca a colación, la dejan de molestar.<p>

Claro que ella no ha sido la única que se ha dado cuenta de este cambio, cuando antes caminaba temblorosa por los pasillos, buscando no perderse y ahora lo hace con fluidez y determinación. Natsuhi-sama también lo ha visto, a pesar de todas las quejas que puso al principio, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión su torpeza le granjeó una buena regañina. Poco a poco, la señora ha comenzado a confiar en ella, a darle tareas un poquito más pesadas y por supuesto, también a ser más estricta.

Su primera impresión no ha cambiado en ese sentido y aún recuerda el primer día que pisó la mansión Ushiromiya, tan alta y vasta como un castillo, sólo para encontrarse con una bruja dentro, con las facciones descompuestas por un dolor desconocido, que sin embargo, volcaba en todos ellos. La primera vez que vio a Natsuhi pensó que era una mujer estricta y seca, aburrida como los buitres que tenía como profesoras en sus primeros años de estudio. Quizás no es del todo cierto, pero en algo le ha atinado y es en lo estricta que puede llegar a ser cuando las cosas no van bien. Quizás no sea del todo cierto, se repite esa tarde Yasu, recargada sobre una ventana del segundo piso, observando el jardín de flores que otros sirvientes se encargan de cuidar y en el cual Natsuhi juega con la señorita, Jessica-sama. Tiene que darle el beneficio de la duda cada vez que la ve así, en esos momentos robados cuando ambas dejan sus papeles a un lado y ya no son más sirvienta y dueña, sino dos personas comunes y corrientes.

Natsuhi puede llegar a ser terriblemente molesta con todo el mundo en cuanto a limpieza y quehaceres del hogar se refiere, pero cuando está con Jessica todo eso cambia, para convertirse en una extraña dulzura mezclada con sonrisas y palabras amables, aunque no por eso libertinas. Cuando ve ese tipo de escenas, a veces Yasu se pregunta sobre su vida y sobre el hecho de que no tenga padres, olvidados, escondidos o quizá muertos en alguna parte del mundo. ¿Cómo sería tener padres? ¿Así? ¿Así como la señorita Jessica y Natsuhi-sama? ¿Y cómo sería si Natsuhi fuese su madre?

Por desgracia, nunca lo sabrá, nisiquiera cuando a la hora de la cena, sumida en sus cavilaciones, cometa un error que hará palidecer a Genji.

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡D-digo...! ¡Madam!

La mirada de Natsuhi lo dice todo, Yasu tendrá que seguir conformándose con sueños.


	4. Observar

**Título: **Una sombra persistente  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>57. Observar

* * *

><p>Quizás, después de todo, Natsuhi ha cometido un error. Lo sabe cuando mira por la ventana de pura casualidad, sólo para encontrarse con una escena desgradable, donde cuatro pequeñas figuras juegan, ajenas a su atenta mirada, que en especial atraviesa a una de ellas, vestida con uniforme de sirvienta, tan dispar a los demás que la hace voltear la vista, como si de esa manera la visión pudiese esfumarse. Había pensado que Shannon era alguien de fiar, tras largos y difíciles años en los cuales los desastres nunca faltaron, en los cuales casi tuvo que enseñarle, como una madre, cómo hacer las cosas. Había llegado a confiar en ella y a valorarla por el trabajo que hacia, casi siempre impecable cuando se lo ordenaba estrictamente, pero aquello era suficiente como para romper todos los esquemas que tenía de ella, apenas recién construídos en una impresión favorable. Ya se lo había advertido, entonces, ¿por qué se lo ha tomado como una broma?<p>

Le dijo que no se acercara a Jessica por la diferencia de clases, de la cual, aunque no tiene la culpa, pesa en su espalda como una mala estrella de nacimiento, marcándola para estar solamente entre los suyos, el resto de los sirvientes. Pensó que la había obedecido, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, escenas como esa eran pruebas suficientes como para saber que lo que le decía se desvanecía en el aire, que la había engañado en eso y quién sabía en qué más.

Shannon no sólo se había contentado con hablarle a Jessica como si fuese su igual, yendo juntas a la escuela y haciendo tareas como dos buenas amigas cuyas casas colindan, también se había atrevido a hablarle al resto de los primos, que venían una vez al año, sólo para ver atrocidades como esa. Battler, Jessica, George y ella, juntos, pese a todo, pese a sus advertencias.

¿Cómo se atreve? No puede descifrarlo y se pregunta qué paso debe tomar a continuación, qué debe de hacer para sofocar la opresión en su pecho causada por un mal presentimiento ante la vista de semejantes juegos, en los cuales después de un tiempo sólo quedan Battler y ella. Eva la culparía por ello, Rudolf la culparía por ello, pero antes de que eso pase, planea tener una plática seria con Shannon, advirtiéndole que no tolerará más faltas a las reglas de su casa, donde corre sangre Ushiromiya que ella claramente no posee.


	5. Amistad

**Título: **Una sombra persistente  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>1. Amistad

* * *

><p>Los juegos que tanto desagrado le causaron unos años antes se han esfumado, dejando un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que no puede dejar de agradecer, como si hubiese matado a una mosca molesta, enemiga de la familia y de todos sus principios. Natsuhi trata de ignorar el hecho de que se esfumaron una vez Battler se fue e ignora el hecho de que su hija se ha vuelto más lista, invitando a Shannon —y no sólo a ella, sino a otros sirvientes— a su habitación, pensando que ha hecho lo correcto, que le ha evitado un disgusto mayor a Rudolf, quien sin duda la habría culpado.<p>

Ahora Shannon vuelve a ser de confianza, vuelve a ser esa figura delgada pero grácil a la hora de las tareas domésticas, escrupulosa como ningún sirviente, salvo Genji quizás, antes. Y se une a su tranquilidad, es parte de ella, la crea cuando le lleva té al jardín, justo como ese día soleado y despejado, augurio de buenos tiempos, para acompañarla un rato, como una silenciosa figura de mármol que le causa cierta tranquilidad.

—¿No es lindo el verano, Natsuhi-sama? —murmura ella, con cierta reticencia, pues no sabe si le está permitido hablar o si terminará con el ambiente de paz sólo por querer charlar un poco.

La mujer se toma su tiempo para responder mientras le da un largo sorbo a su taza de té frío y refrescante, que nadie más que Shannon puede preparar como a ella le gusta, ni muy cargado ni muy suave. En otras circunstancias sí se habría molestado por la impertinencia, pero ese día el ambiente parece envolverla, convirtiéndola en alguien un poco más tolerante, amable y feliz.

—Prefiero el otoño —puntualiza la esposa de la cabeza de familia, mirando hacia el horizonte como si recordara tiempos más felices, lejanos como ese horizonte infinito en el que en unas horas se ocultará el sol—. Es mi estación favorita, aunque mis padres me hayan puesto "día de verano". ¿Cuál es la tuya, Shannon?

Un extraño silencio se ciñe sobre ellas, tan profundo que escuchan a Jessica canturrear en algún lugar cercano de la mansión, como si fuese un tiempo privado entre madre e hija. Shannon se ha quedado callada por motivos que Natsuhi no intuye y que en realidad no le importan, pero cuando responde, hace a la mujer sonreír.

—El otoño —dice—. Sobretodo el otoño en Octubre.

Su voz parece igual de anhelante que la suya y aunque Natsuhi nunca se ha interesado y nunca lo hará, en las cuestiones personales de sus sirvientes, puede intuir que su tono de voz responde a los mismos sentimientos que los suyos, que evocan tiempos mejores.

—Aunque todavía falta para que llegue.

Esas últimas palabras logran unirlas más allá de toda razón, en el silencio que le sigue inmediatamente a dicha afirmación, un silencio que saben será absoluto. Por alguna extraña razón han logrado conectarse y Natsuhi se pregunta qué extraña amistad ha nacido ese día, nacida de recuerdos melancólicos y una buena taza de té.


	6. Detestable

**Título: **Una sombra persistente  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Detestable

* * *

><p>Desde hace un tiempo todo se ha vuelto gris, aunque a veces también ve tonalidades de rojo, que escapan de las paredes como si fueran sangre acumulada durante años. Su destino ha cambiado drásticamente, no, más bien, siempre estuvo determinado y apenas la ha alcanzado, llenándola de daños colaterales, como el oro de los Ushiromiya y el descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad. Le ha costado tiempo asimilarlo, le ha costado lágrimas y días en los cuales todo es color rojo sangre, teñido por la ira escondida, por el dolor que amenaza con desgarrarla cada que da un paso en ese lugar, que debería de ser su hogar legítimo, uno en el cual no tendría que limpiar sino disfrutar, ser aceptada en lugar de humillada.<p>

Han habido muchos golpes bajos en los últimos años, algunos más dolorosos que otros, algunos simples rasguños en aras de sus recientes descubrimientos, pero el que más le duele siempre se pasea por la casa, el que le ha causado todo ese dolor para empezar la mira directamente a los ojos y hasta se atreve a regañarla, llamándola inferior. Natsuhi-sama, como la han enseñado a llamarla desde que pisó la mansión en primer lugar, la mujer con la cual vivió esa tarde memorable hablando de recuerdos implícitos, la que le enseñó cómo limpiar, a base de ensayos, completamente la escalera... la que la desechó y deformó cuando era pequeña, inocente de todo su rencor.

—Shannon, la próxima vez que asees las habitaciones de la casa de huéspedes asegúrate de cambiar todas las sábanas y vigila que todo se haga correctamente con tus propios ojos, ¿entendido? Si algo sale mal tú serás la responsable —la reunión anual de la familia Ushiromiya está por llevarse a cabo y aunque eso supone un nuevo dolor en su pecho, en esos momentos sólo puede concentrarse en el hecho de seguir siendo una sirviente, en espera de órdenes de quien, técnicamente, es la inferior.

—Sí, señora —responde mecánicamente, pues ha aprendido a fingir, pues sabe que nada cambiará por el secretismo en el que se ha manejado todo y en el que ha decidido seguir viviendo, aún con todo su dolor y rencor.

—Ah, una cosa más, no está confirmado y por eso no se lo he dicho a nadie más, pero prepara una cama extra, al parecer Battler-kun regresó a la familia —sus facciones parecen las de una madre que piensa en su hijo favorito, logrando agriar sólo un poco su expresión, pues ella debería de ser ese hijo y vivir a su lado.

—Sí, señora.

La noticia supone un nuevo dolor con el cual lidiará después, en la oscuridad de su habitación, donde pueda derramar lágrimas. Ahora el pensamiento que la apremia es un tanto extraño, ecos lejanos de esos tonos rojo sangre que ve de vez en cuando, ecos lejanos que le piden termine con todo en ese mundo que siempre ha sido suyo pese a no tener derecho a reclamarlo. Terminar con todo, terminar con Battler, terminar con Natsuhi-sama.

El mundo vuelve a ser sólo una sombra de lo que era bajo ese pensamiento invitante, el dulce canto de la muerte susurrando en sus oídos conforme el tiempo pasa, una dulce voz que le hace preguntarse si en realidad no es tan detestable como Natsuhi lo pensó cuando decidió acabar con su vida, fallando en el intento.


	7. Último

**Título: **Una sombra persistente  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Natsuhi, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>80. Último

* * *

><p>El tiempo asignado por la bruja ya casi se ha agotado y Natsuhi no puede evitar preguntarse con cierta reticencia qué pasará después, qué podría haber peor que ver a todos sus seres queridos morir, que el hedor de la muerte muy cerca de los suyos, de los que aún quedan vivos, entre ellos su hija. Quizás se ha vuelto paranoica y se lo reprocha mentalmente cuando sale de la habitación junto con sus sobrinos, en busca de la única persona a la cual nunca podría soportar perder, en busca de lo único que, si muere, le recordaría heridas del pasado y pecados que, muy de vez en cuando en las noches, regresan a atormentarla. María es sólo una niña y el sospechar de ella, el haberla expulsado de la habitación, sólo para probar una absurda teoría que podría terminar como el asesinato de una inocente, es algo que Natsuhi no sabe cómo ha dejado que suceda.<p>

Por suerte la niña está sana y salva en el salón principal, cantando con esa voz siniestra que presagia aún más desgracias, que todavía la hace dudar, buscar los hilos escondidos de la bruja que pueden moverla. Una voz y una sonrisa siniestras que habría desaprobado totalmente, que la hacen entender a Rosa cuando la regaña, que la hacen apartar la vista cuando explica lo sucedido, el cómo Beatrice le pidió que se diera la vuelta, el cómo Beatrice asesinó a todos, ahora yacientes en el piso, como un mal retrato de una guerra que ella no eligió pelear.

Cuando la mujer aparta la vista del grotesco espectáculo, ignorando los gritos de sus sobrinos, que parecen o están tan desesperados como ella interrogando a una niña que aparentemente no sabe nada, un sobre con motivos dorados en el suelo llama su atención poderosamente, como si fuera el llamado de su destino final, uno que supo desde siempre, desde que arrojó a ese indefenso bebé al vacío, que sería horrible. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a pensar en qué dimensiones su predicción se haría realidad, con cuánta saña el destino habría de pagarle por sus malas acciones.

El sobre en el suelo contiene una carta que ella recoge, llena de una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía que no corresponde a los contenidos, llenos de pecados y blasfemias que sólo la hacen palidecer.

—Te estoy esperando, madre —Casi puede oír la voz monstruosa de la bruja hablándole al oído, burlándose con una sonrisa horrible de cada gesto que aflora en sus facciones conforme sus ojos se deslizan por la carta—. Soy el hijo que rechazaste hace 19 años, el hijo que no murió y que ha regresado del infierno para llevarte consigo. ¡Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre, madre! Enfréntate a mí cara a cara, ¡quiero jugar un poco! ¿O prefieres que aparezca y le cuente a tu preciada hija lo que hiciste tantos años atrás? ¿Cómo mataste a un niño indefenso, que nada tenía que ver con tus propios problemas? ¡Vamos, madre! ¡Vamos a jugar! Te espero frente a mi retrato, para ajustar cuentas como se debe. Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada.

Sus piernas se mueven como impulsadas por su propio temor, sabe que se merece un castigo por los crímenes cometidos pero aún así quiere ocultárselos a Jessica y al mundo, que nada tienen que juzgar. Está enojada, también. Piensa que toda esa absurda venganza ha ido demasiado lejos, que su culpa no es tan pesada como para matar a todos, no lo comprende. Para cuando llega al lugar citado en la carta, su furia le hace temblar las manos —¿o quizás es el miedo?—, le da potencia a su voz, que busca a la bruja dorada, ese extraño hijo del cual bien hizo en deshacerse tantos años atrás.

—¡Beatrice, sal! ¡Sal y enfréntate a mí! —se siente segura con su escopeta en la mano, como si su sólo peso entre los brazos fuera capaz de paralizar todo tipo de magia. Ve a una figura moverse entre las sombras y duda cuando visualiza un rostro conocido, enfundado en lo que parece un vestido negro. Ése es su gran y único error, el que la lleva inmediatamente a la muerte.

Un proyectil se impacta directo en su frente con la precisión de un asesino, de ésos que salen en las películas que a su esposo le encantan, sigilosos y mortalmente certeros. Mientras su mundo comienza a desvanecerse, mientras su cuerpo se precipita en caída libre, la misma figura enfundada en las sombras se acerca a ella, extrañamente familiar.

—Buenas noches, madre —es lo último que escucha, lo último que quizás imagina escuchar y la sombra de Shannon vuelve a desvanecerse en la noche, justo como ella escondió en las sombras de su mente el crimen cometido.

**FIN.**


End file.
